The Day That Will Be Rued
by Alarose
Summary: Why are Good Samaritans always punished? Goten and Trunks were just trying to fix the broken clock up on the lookout, no one said anything about time-traveling! Oh, hey, is that Mr. Piccolo? But of course, time travel always has consequences, are Goten and Trunks ready to face them?


Whenever they had a chance, Goten and Trunks would hang out together. Usually, they were at Trunks house since he had video games and other toys which Goten loved to play with. Sometimes, Vegeta would throw them out and the boys would go over to Goten's house where they would go explore the woods and play more active games like war, tag, or hide-and-seek. All three of which tended to end with the two of them sparring in one way or another. Today was one of the days they were at Goten's house and, like always, they were playing a game.

"Tag!" Goten shouted cheerfully as he managed to sneak up on Trunks. Goten's tap knocked Trunks across the clearing as Goten turned and jumped into the air, flying as quickly as he could. Trunks got up, not a scratch on him, and scowled,

"Cheater! We agreed not to fly!" Trunks shouted. Goten turned around midair and stuck his tongue out at Trunks. Trunks growled harshly as he took to the air after Goten. Goten's eyes widened and he started flying as fast as he could.

"Ha!" Goten heard as he dodged left, barely avoiding being hit by the green blur that was Trunks. The two of them began to engage in a mid-air spar. Punches, kicks, dodges, and blocks all went by without a hitch. Trunks pulled back for a moment to hold out his hand and shout,

"Garlic Gun!" Goten copied the motions, pulling both of his hands back and shouting,

"Kamehameha!" The two blasts flew towards each other, with each kid focusing their energy, but the blasts canceled. They rushed in after their attacks, throwing punches and kicks once more. It was routine, but it was also one of the funnest things for them to do. Quickly, they powered up to Super Saiyan and the two blonds continued trying to pound each other. They never shot energy blasts as Super Saiyans, all the adults said it was too dangerous because they might hurt each other or someone else by accident. So the pounding continued for several hours. There was mild destruction of the ground being thrown, but for the most part they restricted their planet-destroying capabilities to the air. Eventually though, even a couple of Super Saiyan children get tired. As the spar slowly ended, it came down to whoever had the most endurance for the winner.

However, Trunks was still older than Goten and generally trickier. Trunks left a small opening in his guard on purpose, moving his guard inward to make himself open to a hook. The expected punch came. Trunks smirked as he ducked under and moved his hands to grab Goten's arm. Swinging around Goten, he held the arm with one hand as he wrapped his other around Goten's neck. Goten struggled for a minute but then slumped, realizing he couldn't get out without hurting himself or Trunks (most likely both). Trunks released him and they floated there for a moment panting and smiling broadly. However, as the adrenaline began to die down, Trunks looked around for a familiar landmark. As was normal with flying fights, they had drifted far from where they had started.

"Hey! It's the lookout!" Goten said, pointing. Trunks looked up and squinted through the harsh light to see the Lookout a little ways above them and just a few miles over. "Let's go visit Mr. Piccolo and Dende!" Goten said excitedly, flying towards it. Trunks followed along.

The pair landed on the edge of the lookout and looked around. Trunks spotted Piccolo sitting a ways away near the edge, meditating. He turned to Goten and smiled, holding his finger up to tell Goten to keep quiet. Goten nodded and smiled broadly, slapping his hands over his mouth to stifle his giggling as he watched Trunks sneak towards Piccolo. Once he was close enough, Trunks jumped. Piccolo leaned forward though and Trunks ended up soaring over him and straight off the edge of the lookout.

"Nice try kid, but I saw you coming miles away" Piccolo said, "Dende is somewhere inside, go bother him" Trunks floated up, pouting. He crossed his arms as he landed on the ground behind Piccolo.

"Fine then, I will!" He said, sticking his tongue out at Piccolo's back. Goten giggled. Opening one eye, Piccolo looked back at the pair. Both froze up from his glare and turned to run into the building.

"Hi Mr. Popo!" Goten shouted, waving at the large genie watering the trees by the door. Popo waved at the pair as they ran past, but didn't say anything. Once inside the building, they started walking towards where Dende's energy was. As they passed an open door though, Trunks paused and looked in, confused.

"Hey Goten, did you know that there was a room full of clocks here?" Trunks asked. It was a medium sized room with a very high ceiling and hundreds of clocks hung up on the walls of all different shapes and sizes. Goten walked back a couple feet to see into the room before shaking his head.

"Nuh-uh"

"Huh, I wonder what it's for" Trunks said, "I mean, why would anybody want a room full of clocks?"

"Hey Trunks, it looks like that one's broken" Goten said, pointing at a relatively normal clock on the far end of the room. The hands of the clock were laying on the ground in front of it.

"Yeah" Trunks said distantly. It was strange, why was just that clock broken? Popo did nothing but take care of the various rooms and plants around here, they were always in perfect condition unless someone blew something up. Goten walked into the room towards the clock with Trunks following him.

"Should we fix it?" Goten asked. Clearly he knew something was off as well, but neither of them could see the harm in fixing the clock. Trunks shrugged as he bent down to pick up the hands. Looking at them for a moment, he figured out where they were supposed to go on the clock and put them back on. When nothing happened, he shrugged and turned to leave when he heard Goten gasp. Turning around, Trunks saw a large black hole where the clock had been.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted as he fought against the pull of the hole. Trunks fought the sudden pull as he grabbed onto Goten's hand to help get him away, but even the two of them combined couldn't escape. They were pulled into the hole which closed up after them.

* * *

"I could give you a boost Bulma" Roshi said. Bulma glared at him, turning her attention away from the balloon she had been trying to reach.

"No way!" She said shoving the old man. He fell back towards the registration desk, unaware of the black hole that opened up in the air above him, but he quickly noticed the two little boys who fell on him.

"Uff!"

"Ow!"

"Goku, is that you?" Goten blinked as he found himself face to face with an old man. It took a moment for Goten to recognize that he was Master Roshi, the old guy looked a little different and Goten didn't see him all that much anyway. Mom didn't like him very much for some reason.

"Why's it raining?" Trunks groaned, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "the forecast said it would be sunny"

"Master Roshi!" Goten exclaimed.

"Get off me Doofus!" Trunks shouted. Goten climbed off the pile as Trunks emerged and Master Roshi stood up, dusting himself off.

"Hey, look, it's the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Trunks said, pointing at the sign. Goten's eyes went wide.

"Oh, hey, yeah! I thought it wasn't for another few years though"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Goku" Master Roshi said. Goten turned towards him confused.

"Why would I forget my Dad?" Goten asked. Trunks' eyes widened as he saw the loud and proud sign declaring it was the 23rd tournament. Roshi looked at Goten confused. Trunks pulled on Goten's sleeve and pointed towards the sign.

"Hey Goten, I think we time-traveled" He said. Goten looked at the sign before biting his lip in thought, his brain nearly audibly whirring.

"So, that room was a time-traveling room?" Goten eventually asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Wow, this is so weird!" He said looking at the sign. He didn't notice Goten bounding over to the tournament official.

"Hi, my friend and I want to sign up. My name is Son Goten, and his is Trunks Briefs" Goten said. Trunks turned around at Goten's voice and tried not to hit him when he saw what he was doing.

"Idiot! We're gonna mess up the time line!" Trunks said, pulling him away from the registrar.

"But big brother Gohan says that you can't mess up the time line when you time-travel! I asked him once! He said something about time-travel making different worlds...I didn't really pay much attention" Trunks paused and thought about it for a moment. That meant they could pretty much do whatever they wanted. He smiled broadly. However, he was prevented from saying anything as a hand came down roughly on his and Goten's shoulders. They looked up into the eyes of Roshi and back at each other.

"Now then boys, what's this about time travel?" He asked, his voice cold. Goten and Trunks looked at each other then up at the old man. They could probably run away, but both of their parents had literally pounded in a respect for elders and Master Roshi had a very strong 'adult' aura, easily capable of making small children cower. Goten looked away, his eyes trying to look anywhere but at Master Roshi while Trunks twiddled his thumbs and blushed.

"Um, well, we're from the future..." Trunks started, but was cut off by an excited shout.

"You're Goku?!" The three of them turned to see a tall boy holding an umbrella and dressed in some plain clothes with a sword strapped to his back. Master Roshi stared before turning to the official behind him.

"Oh, yes, could you please register Son Goku?" He asked. The man nodded and wrote down the name as Roshi went back over towards the group. Trunks pulled on Roshi's sleeve.

"Hey, do we need to come up with fake names or anything like that?" He asked. Roshi thought a moment before replying.

"No, I don't think so, besides, you already registered under your real names. We'll tell everyone that you're from the future, but you boys can't say anything about the future except for the obvious, alright?"

"the obvious?" Goten asked, scratching his head. Roshi sighed.

"Well, you are obviously Goku's son. You share the same last name, appearance, and clothes" Goten looked down to see he was still in the orange fighting gi, "but I don't know who your mom is and I don't want you to tell anyone. As for Trunks, it is obvious that he's Bulma's son, his hair color and name is the same as her father's and their last name is the same, but I don't know who his father is." Goten nodded.

"So my mom and Goten's dad are okay to know, but that's it?" Trunks asked to clarify. Roshi nodded before pausing as another thought occurred to him. Did the boys know about the giant monkey transformation? However, he couldn't ask as they were now standing in front of the group. Goten and Trunks hid behind his legs, obviously shy. Goku was unwrapping the turban he had been wearing for the rain. Once he did, there were several exclamations of surprise.

"Now do you recognize me?" He asked, laughing lightly, "Who else but me has hair like this?" Roshi started laughing loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"I don't know Goku, you might have some competition now" He said lightly. Goku looked at him in confusion. Roshi moved the the side a little bit, making Goten a little more visible.

"Um, Master Roshi, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg" Goku commented. Goten peeked out from behind Roshi's leg to stare at Goku. They studied each other for a few minutes before Goten smiled broadly.

"Daddy!" He shouted exuberantly. He ran over towards Goku and jumped up to hug him. Goku managed to catch the kid, dropping the folded up umbrella in surprise.

"Daddy?!" Bulma screeched, her face shocked. The others present reacted the same way. Even Goku was looking at the kid in shock.

"Um...hi?" Goku said hesitantly. Goten leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and his legs around Goku's chest, developing a death grip while smiling.

"Well, he definitely has your hair" Bulma said faintly. Goku scratched his head as he released his grip on the kid, though the kid stayed right where he was. Suddenly, Goku leaned forward looking at Bulma carefully.

"Bulma! What happened, your lips are bleeding!" He exclaimed. The shock was forgotten in her anger as she shouted at him.

"It's called lipstick moron!" She shook her head, "You definitely act like Goku, you look like Goku, but how can Goku have a son?" She asked, wondering. Roshi cleared his throat.

"These two boys here are visitors from the future" Roshi said, pushing Trunks out from behind his leg. Goku blinked.

"From the future? How did you get here?" Bulma asked. Goku processed the idea that they were from the future for a moment before looking down at his new leech.

"Wow, I'm your dad, huh? Who's your mom?" He asked excitedly. Goten shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to say" Goku wilted, but not for long.

"Oh, well, what's your name? How old are you? Are you fighting too?"

"My name is Goten. I'm..." Goten twisted his face up for a moment, thinking, "8 years old! And yeah, of course I'm fighting!" Goku smiled broadly at him.

"That's my son!" He said laughing. The rest of the group started laughing as well, the fighting enthusiasm shown by Goten was exactly the same as Goku. The two looked nearly identical, but there were a few small differences between the two. Goten's eyebrows were slightly thinner than Goku's, his nose a little smaller as well. His hair, though styled almost exactly the same way, was a little more wilted than Goku's stubborn natural spikes, but his ears were a little bigger. The differences, though, were so small that they were probably only noticeable if the two were standing right next to each other. Except for the height/age difference. That one was pretty obvious since Goku was well over twice Goten's age.

"So, yeah, how did you get here?" Bulma asked, repeating her earlier question.

"Well, we were on the lookout when we found this weird room filled with clocks. One of them looked broken so we tried to fix it and it put us here" Trunks explained. Goku blinked and scrunched up his face.

"That sounds like the Room of Time" He said. Goten looked at him with amazement.

"Wow, you really do know everything, don't you dad?" He said in awe. Goku chuckled nervously, working to pry the boy off him and set him on the ground. He turned towards the other boy who was standing there rather nervously.

"So who are you then, little buddy?" He asked.

"My name is Trunks Briefs" Ha said, shifting his feet. Goku laughed as Bulma turned pale, looking at the boy.

"A-are-are you..." She tried to ask, but couldn't get it out. He nodded.

"Hi mom" He said. Bulma collapsed against the wall behind her and slid down.

"Are you fighting too?" She asked faintly. Trunks nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! Goten and I are gonna go all the way to the finals!" He said excitedly. Bulma looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"finals...right..." She said. Trunks frowned and tilted his head.

"Are you alright mom?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" She said faintly.

"So, you two boys are both going to fight in the finals?" Goku asked smiling as he sat down against the wall next to Bulma. Trunks and Goten nodded. Roshi, noticing it was getting rather late, walked back over to the registration desk.

"Hey, I have a couple of friends who have been unavoidably detained. Could I register for them?" He asked. The employee shook his head.

"Sorry, the rule is that contestants have to fill out their own applications or be present for the filling out of their application"

"Are you sure? One of them is the defending champion Tien Shinhan!" Roshi begged. The employee shook his head.

"Sorry, rules are rules"

"Well how long until you guys close?"

"5 minutes"

"5 minutes?!" Roshi exclaimed. From there, the countdown started. Trunks and Goten tried to keep themselves occupied by playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt as Bulma began pacing. Trunks was winning 12-5. Goku stood up and smiled.

"1 minute left!"

"1 minute! Oolong, can you transform into the guys and sign in?" Bulma turned towards the pig. He sighed.

"I could, but I have a 1 minute cool-down time for each transformation, so I could only be one of the guys" He replied, shrugging.

"I might be able to transform into Yamcha" Pu'ar said.

"I might be able to pass for Tien" Roshi added, taking off his hat and feeling the top of his head.

"Ugh, where are those boys! They've only had 3 years to get here!" She exclaimed.

"There, there Bulma, I feel sorry for them." A blue-haired Launch said. Goku smiled as he felt their ki approaching. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Trunks.

"They're here" He said, not looking up from his tic-tac-toe game.

"We are now closed!" The announcer said, yawning, just as a group of people appeared in front of the registration booth.

"Hey!" Krillen called out, waving at them. Yamcha turned to the registration committee,

"Are we too late?" He asked.

"Well, we did just close..." The employee said nervously. Tien spoke up,

"Please, I am Tien Shinhan, the defending champion and these are my friends. I'm sorry that we're late, we got a bit caught up" He said. The employee sighed and handed them the applications to fill out. They quickly did so before turning to join up with Goku.

"It has been a while" Tien said, nodding towards Roshi. He nodded back. Goten and Trunks came up to stand next to Roshi to look at the group. Krillen came up, smirking.

"I know, I know, I've gotten a lot taller since you last saw me Master. Hey Goku, I'm taller than you now!" Krillen said, turning towards Goten. Goten looked at him confused.

"I'm not Goku" He said. Krillen blinked and looked at him again.

"Of course you are, don't be silly!"

"I'm not Goku! I'm Goten!" Goten insisted. Krillen blinked at the boy as a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Krillen! You look great!" Krillen turned around to see Goku, much taller than him. "this is wonderful! We're all together again!" Goku exclaimed, smiling. Krillen stared at him, astonished.

"G-Goku?" He asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Goku said. Krillen smiled and started laughing, glad to see his best friend again. He jumped forward to give Goku a hug.

"Oh Goku! It is you!" He said laughing and smiling, "This is great! I never got a chance to thank you! They told me about how King Piccolo's goon killed me, but you brought me back!" Krillen said, smiling as he let go of Goku. "You're incredible Goku! I just don't know what to say!" Goku smiled serenely.

"I'm just glad you're back" He said.

"It's good to be back. Thank you" Krillen said.

"Wow, that's Goku?" Yamcha asked Tien. "I can hardly believe it! He's grown up so much..."

"Yes, and his power must have grown as well" Tien said, smirking. Yamcha smirked as well.

"Yeah, he was strong, but now he must be invincible" He added.

"This should be an interesting tournament" Tien said.

"I can't wait to show what I've learned in the past 3 years as well" Yamcha said.

"Now, if you're Goku, whose that?" Krillen asked, pointing at Goten.

"I told you, I'm Goten!" Goten said angrily, kicking Krillen in the shin.

"Ow!" Krillen exclaimed, hopping on one foot holding his shin.

"Goten!" Goku said sternly, grabbing the boy and holding him in front of Krillen. "Say you're sorry" Goku instructed.

"I'm sorry Krillen" Goten said, looking at the ground. Krillen rubbed his shin as he gingerly put the foot back on the ground.

"It's nothing kid. Man, you've got a strong kick!" Krillen grumbled. Goku laughed nervously.

"Well, to answer your question Krillen, this is Goten, my son" Krillen instantly froze and Tien and Yamcha stared at Goku with wide eyes.

"Your son?!" Krillen exclaimed, "You mean _you_ had se-!" Roshi covered Krillen's mouth.

"Not in front of the kids" Roshi said, gesturing at Goten and Trunks. Krillen glared at him as he removed his hand from Krillen's mouth.

"Since when do you care?" Krillen asked under his breath. Yamcha narrowed his eyes as he did the math in his head.

"Wait a moment, no matter how you look at it, the kid is at least 6 years old, which would mean he was born when Goku was 12 at the latest" Yamcha said.

"I'm actually 8" Goten corrected, Yamcha waved his hand.

"10 then. Point is, there is no way for Goku to have a kid that young" He corrected.

"That's cuz we're from the future" Trunks said, looking up at the teens.

"Oh yeah, do you have parents here as well?" Tien asked, looking at the boy. Trunks nodded and pointed at Bulma.

"Yeah, Bulma's my mom" He said. Yamcha sputtered as he looked between the kid and his girlfriend.

"I have hotel reservations, lets bring this inside, shall we?" Roshi cut in. "You guys can save your energy for the matches tomorrow"

"Thanks Master Roshi" They all said as they followed him towards the hotel.

"Wow, though, I just can't get over it, I always thought I would be the giant out of the two of us" Krillen said, marveling at Goku's height.

"Oolong, don't you just love Yamcha's ponytail?" Bulma asked, sighing. She glanced back towards Trunks who was walking with Goten near the back. She wondered if Trunks was Yamcha's son. Poor kid, trying to keep up with Goten was probably hard work considering their parents. Any son of Goku's probably had the same monstrous strength. She had to wonder at the kind of woman who would mother Goten. Oolong rolled his eyes.

"What do I look like, a hair dresser?" he asked. They arrived at the hotel and split up by gender, though they were thrown for a loop when they realized there weren't enough beds for Goten and Trunks also. Finally, they decided to just have each sleep with their respective parent. Both of them were small and wouldn't take up much room and Trunks was young enough to sleep in the same bed as his mother still. Bulma had shortly wondered at her miserable experiences with Goku when he was younger, but quickly brushed them out of her mind. No son of hers would act like Goku did. And sure enough, she was right. The group woke the next day bright and early.

Krillen joked about how Goten fell asleep early just like his dad during breakfast the next day as the group was treated to seeing Goten and Trunks eat only a little less than Goku.

"The preliminary rounds are about to begin!" An announcer shouted.

"Master Roshi, did you bring my uniform?" Goku asked. Roshi shook his head.

"No, it doesn't fit you anymore, both in size and stature. You have all surpassed my teachings and so may wear whatever you want" Goku nodded as the group entered the building for the preliminaries.

"Well, I knew Master Roshi wouldn't bring the uniforms, so I had this one altered" Krillen said, revealing the turtle hermit uniform he was wearing.

"Looks like we know the same tailor" Yamcha said, revealing that he was also wearing it.

"Indeed" Goku added. He was wearing a black t-shirt under his uniform, but otherwise it was the same. Goten stepped over next to them, still wearing his same orange gi as before with the long-sleeved blue shirt under it. His gi lacked the turtle symbol the others had, but otherwise it was of the same make. He smiled.

"Next thing we know, you'll all be shaving your heads" Krillen said, rolling his eyes. Goku laughed. Yamcha narrowed his eyes as he realized something.

"Goku, what happened to your tail?!" He asked.

"Oh, that? I got rid of it" Goku responded, "it turned out that the moon could be restored if I lost my tail, so that's what I decided to do" He said, crossing his arms. Yamcha and Krillen both thought of the giant rampaging monster that Goku became when he saw the full moon and laughed nervously. Krillen turned towards Goten,

"So how about you kid? Do you have a tail?" he asked. Goten shook his head.

"No, mom cut it off right after I was born. Big brother Gohan said that it was because the tails aren't worth the trouble" Krillen and Yamcha looked at each other nervously, it seemed as if Goku's family did know about the giant monkey transformation in the future. They could only wonder at how Goku found out and how he took it when he realized that he had killed his own grandfather. On the flip side, it seemed as if Goten did not know about it.

"You mean you don't know, idiot?" Trunks asked, throwing an arm over Goten's shoulder. "It's because if you have a tail and you look at the m-" A hand slammed down over Trunks' mouth. Krillen whispered sternly,

"Not in front of Goku. You can explain it to Goten later if you want, but not in front of Goku" Krillen may not know how Goku found out, but he was pretty sure that this wasn't it. Trunks rolled his eyes at Krillen but nodded. Goku blinked and was about to ask, but his attention was quickly pulled away by a familiar ki. He turned to face Piccolo junior. Yamcha and Krillen both turned their attention toward him.

"With that face, I'd say he's one of Shen's boys" Yamcha said, looking him up and down.

"Do you know him Goku?" Krillen asked, noticing how much Goku was focused on the man.

"It's Mr. Piccolo!" Goten exclaimed, standing up to run over towards the green man. 'Piccolo?' Krillen mouthed at Yamcha in confusion, he must have heard incorrectly, Goku had killed Piccolo a while back. Goku bent down to grab the back of Goten's gi just before he got out of range. He set down Goten behind him and pulled Trunks over to them and turned to them, bending down to look them in the eyes, making sure to speak quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear.

"I need you to listen to me Goten, Trunks. I don't know how things are in your time line, but right now Piccolo is a bad guy. He will hurt you if he gets the chance"

"But Mr. Piccolo would never hurt us" Goten said, his eyes tearing up a little bit. Trunks nodded seriously. Goku sighed.

"I need you to listen to me boys and promise me that you will not go near Piccolo while you are here" Goku said. "This is very serious"

"Okay, we promise" Goten and Trunks said, looking down. Krillen coughed into his hand, getting their attention.

"I may not know what's going on, but I know that you can't make a promise if you're crossing your fingers boys" He said. Goku looked back at them and they shuffled in place.

"But Mr. Piccolo's really nice..." Goten mumbled.

"Promise me, boys" Goku said, pleading. He didn't know if their Piccolo and his were the same or what might have happened to change him, but he needed them to understand that even if Piccolo is nice in their time, he isn't here and the two boys are just kids. They wouldn't be able to do anything against him. Finally, both boys nodded and gave their word not to go near Piccolo unless they were fighting him. Goku really hoped that didn't happen. In fact, he really hoped that Kami found the boys and brought them back to their proper time soon. When Goku turned back towards Piccolo, he saw the man walking away and Tien was walking up to Goku.

"Goku, did one of Piccolo's henchmen really survive?" He asked,

"In a manner of speaking" Goku said, smirking, "let's not tell the others about this if we can. If they find out, it would just upset them and start trouble. Just seeing him already started some with the younger boys" Tien nodded.

"Goku, who was that?" Krillen asked.

"Oh, uh, just someone who I think I might have met once when I was traveling, but I wasn't sure" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You seemed pretty sure when you were telling the boys to stay away from him" Yamcha said, crossing his arms.

"Well, uh, he looks pretty strong and a little mean and I don't want either of the boys getting hurt" Goku quickly said. Krillen rolled his eyes and patted Goten on the back.

"I'm sure this one'll be fine" He said. A hand touched Goku gently as he turned around to see a very beautiful female fighter there.

"Hi Goku" She said, smiling at him.

"Mom?" Goten asked quietly, confused. He never saw her with her hair down. Krillen, who was standing closest, heard him and looked at him with wide eyes before turning towards the girl and looking over her carefully. A female fighter, of course Goku's wife would be a fighter! But she was much prettier than Krillen honestly thought Goten's mom was. He never thought she would be ugly, but he didn't think she would be that pretty!

"Do I know you?" Goku asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Krillen watched as Chichi's face changed from insulted to pissed. He absently noticed Goten covering his ears and wondered why when Chichi shouted.

"YOU COW!" She screamed.

"Are you okay, was it something I said?" Goku asked, shrinking back from the angry woman. She huffed and turned away.

"She's weird" Goku said to Krillen, who was still looking back and forth between Chichi and Goku.

"Strange maybe, but she's really beautiful" Krillen said absently, before shaking his head. It was weird to think that she was Goten's mother. He walked up to Goku and nudged him with his elbow, "Come on Goku, we're your pals! You can tell us about it" He said. He wanted details.

"I don't have a clue! I've never met her before in my life!" Goku said in confusion.

"Stop it, you can't expect us to believe she yelled at you for no reason!" Krillen insisted.

"I don't know her, honest" Goku said, scrunching up his face to remember.

"Was she a part of your difficult training? Just what have you been up to for the last three years? Is Goten going to be born soon or something? Goku, training for a tournament isn't a game, didn't you learn about discipline?!" Krillen said, frustrated.

"That girl definitely knew Goku from somewhere, wouldn't you agree Tien?" Yamcha asked. Tien nodded.

"Attention everyone, we will now begin the preliminaries. Please gather at the center of the room. Pairings will be decided via lottery, so please form an orderly line" An announcer spoke. The friends all entered into the line and drew their raffles, most of them unaware of Chaotzu controlling the lottery. As Goten approached to draw, Tien frowned and glanced over at Piccolo before bending down to whisper to Chaotzu,

"Put each kid in the same block as Yamcha and myself, I don't want them to make it to the finals unless I know they can handle themselves" Chaotzu nodded.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Krillen exclaimed when he saw that none of the friends had to fight each other in the preliminaries. "Hey kids, where are you at?" He asked.

"Um, I'm in the first half of block two" Trunks said showing his note. Krillen frowned,

"I guess that means you'll be fighting Yamcha. Man, that sucks. How about you Goten?" He asked, turning to see Goten standing on his tiptoes to try and see the board. Goten frowned and Krillen realized the boy was getting taller. No, he wasn't getting taller, he was flying! He was using the air walking technique! He must have learned it from Tien in the future, but to be able to use it at his age was amazing!

"It looks like I'm in the second half of block 2" Goten said, floating back to the ground.

"Man, so you're going to have to fight Tien? Tough luck kid" Krillen said, sighing.

"Well, I guess there are so many of us now, some were bound to have to fight in the preliminaries. All well" Goku said, sighing.

"The preliminaries will now begin! We will be starting with block 1! Please remember all the rules of conduct and as a reminder, if you kill your opponent you are disqualified! Now, may fighters 2 and 3 please report to ring 1, 4 and 5 to ring 2, and 6 and 7 to ring 3" The announcer shouted.

"Well, that's me" Goku said, climbing into the ring.

"Yeah, lets see how that training paid off" Krillen said, smirking. When Goku's opponent climbed up onto the stage, however, he lost the smirk.

"Is that Choppa?" He asked, "I thought he was killed"

"I fought Tambourine and survived" Choppa said, smirking at Goku, "but now you and I have some unfinished business. I will reclaim my title of champion"

"You may now begin!"

Choppa smirked, gathering his energy as he took on a defensive position.

"He reminds me of Mr. Satan" Goten commented, looking at Choppa. Trunks tilted his head, studying him.

"Naw, Mr. Satan is stronger, but I think this guy has a better attitude" He said. After a minute, Goku easily knocked out Choppa. He went on to defeat all of his opponents in the first block easily. The preliminaries continued on.

"Hey Goten, your mom is a better fighter than I thought" Trunks said, watching Chichi throw a guy twice her size out of the ring.

"Of course she's good! She trained me!" Goten huffed. Trunks rolled her eyes.

"But she still can't use ki" He said.

"Yes she can!" Goten argued, "I've seen her use it! She just doesn't know any techniques with it! She's been planning on learning how to fly, but she never got around to it"

"Yeah, and now she's so old that it's almost impossible for her to learn something new" Trunks said. Goten growled.

"Your mom is older than mine!" He said.

"Break it up, boys" Krillen said, interrupting them, "besides Trunks, you're up now against Yamcha" Trunks blinked and looked up to see Yamcha on the stage. Trunks quickly jumped up there, smirking to himself. This was going to be his secret revenge on Yamcha for his Dad.

"Begin!" the announcer said. Yamcha smirked as he didn't take a stance, seeing as he was fighting a kid. Trunks looked up at Yamcha, he knew he was much stronger than Yamcha. He had to be careful so he didn't seriously hurt him. For that reason, Trunks didn't take a stance.

"Hey Trunks, you do know how to fight, right?" Yamcha asked, "you're supposed to take up your fighting stance right at the beginning of the fight. Like this" Yamcha instructed, taking the stance for his wolf style of martial arts. Trunks rolled his eyes but did as Yamcha instructed, taking a starting pose that was unfamiliar to the group. One hand was extended forward, clearly to block, but the other hand was pulled too far back to really do much. Little did they know, it was considered the best stance for users of ki blasts who could shoot the blasts quickly from their back hand while the front defended. It was meant more for long or mid range than short range, but Trunks liked it since it was one of only two stances he learned from his dad.

"Where's you learn that position?" Yamcha asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed very off to him.

"From my Dad" Trunks said, smirking.

"From your dad, huh..." Yamcha said quietly, glancing towards the door and thinking of Bulma. Either the stance was one he would learn later or he wasn't Trunks' dad and really, he was leaning towards the latter. The boy bore no resemblance to him whatsoever. Trunks nodded.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked. Yamcha pulled himself back into the fight, there would be time for that stuff later. He nodded, but his eyes widened when Trunks vanished.

"Behind you!" Krillen shouted. Yamcha turned to see Trunks in midair, grabbing onto his gi. With a flip, Yamcha was sent sailing over Trunks and out of the ring. The group was left staring at Trunks in shock. Trunks casually hopped off stage as the announcer declared him winner. He breezed through the rest of the block, though none of the other defeats were quite as dramatic. Instead, Trunks just knocked them out like Goku did.

As the next block came around and Goten and Tien were forced to fight. After what happened to Yamcha, after how strong the son of Bulma was, Tien was not going to underestimate the son of Goku. Both took up a stance right away, Tien noted absently that Goten's stance was not actually the same as Goku's, though it was very similar. Perhaps Goku adjusted his fighting style as he grew older? However, Tien couldn't help but noticing that the the stance was identical to the one the girl who yelled at Goku took when she was fighting. Narrowing his eyes, Tien couldn't believe it. Was that girl Goten's mother? The resemblance was there if he looked carefully, but not identifiably so. Tien dodged left, barely managing to avoid being hit by the punch that just grazed past his ear.

Tien was met by the smiling face of Goten, who looked just like his dad did. Goten did a flip in the air and Tien raised his arm to block the kick, but the force behind the kick was much stronger than he expected. Tien lost his balance and stepped back, making his foot land on the edge of the ring. Goten curled up against the ground before leaping off it, throwing his entire mass straight at Tien, who fell backwards out of the ring, too shocked to fly before he hit the ground. Goten was declared winner, as he had expected to be. Tien sat up, rubbing his head to see Goten floating in the air above him. Goten held out a hand to help Tien up.

"Good fight" He said. Tien smiled. It was a good, humbling fight indeed. The two of them went back to join with the group, lamenting Tien's loss and congratulating Goten for winning. Several minutes later, however, disaster struck. Chiaotzu's ki dropped to dangerously low levels.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted, running over to where the smaller boy had collapsed.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, though he should be. I don't want to be disqualified" Tien looked up and gasped, recognizing the famous assassin.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tien exclaimed.

"So you are Goku?" He asked, ignoring Tien and turning towards Goku, who nodded and studied him.

"Merccenary Tao!" He exclaimed, recognizing him.

"Indeed. It took me quite a bit of money, but here I am. The world's first fully functional cyborg assassin" He sneered. "And I'll be seeing you in the matches" He said, gesturing towards Goku and jumping off the ring to allow the next match.

From there, the eight fighters were decided.

"Hello and Congratulations to all of the semi-finalists, please come forward at this time" The official match announcer called out. Goten pointed at him excitedly.

"Trunks, that's the same guy from when we were fighting before, remember?" Trunks looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, it's the same guy! Hey Goten, is it just me, or does that weirdo's energy feel really familiar?" Trunks asked, pointing at the middle-aged man who was with their group. Goten nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, it feels like Mr. Piccolo's energy" He replied.

"You eight will now draw lots to decide who fights who" the announcer said, holding out a box of numbers and explaining the rules. Krillen stepped up to go first, but the announcer froze and looked at him.

"You can't be here! I saw you die!" He exclaimed, "are you a ghost? Please leave me in peace!" He said, bowing.

"Oh, stop it, I'm no ghost, I just came back to life" Krillen replied. The announcer shook his head, he wasn't going to ask. Seriously. He just held out the box as the fighters drew.

"The first match will be Mercenary Tao versus Son Goten, the second will be Son Goku versus Miss Anonymous, the third will be Junior versus Krillen, and the fourth will be Hero versus Trunks Briefs. Can Mercenary Tao and Son Goten please report to the ring?" The announcer said before escorting the two out. The other six fighters followed to the edge of the ring to watch. Goku was biting his lip, he really hoped Goten was alright.

"Fighters, take your positions!" The announcer shouted out. Goten bowed to his opponent before taking up his stance. Mercenary Tao did not give Goten the same respect.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted, chopping his arm down.

"Tell me boy, are you related to Goku?" The mercenary asked, smiling. Goten nodded.

"uh-huh"

"I see" He said, before charging forward. Goten easily blocked all of his attacks, however, causing the mercenary to become angrier and angrier. His attacks became fiercer and fiercer, but none could get through Goten's defense. Mercenary Tao pulled back and seemed to collect himself, regarding the boy with a new eye.

"You are very good, but I will end this" With that, Tao charge once again. Goten lazily raised a hand to block the incoming punch when the hand suddenly flew forward. Eyes widening, Goten moved his head and hand out of the way, only getting a small scratch on his arm where he had been about the block the punch. The knife now clearly obvious as the metal hand lay on the ground, Tao continued attacking Goten despite the yells of the announcer. Goten, however, heard them loud and clear.

"Hey mister, you're cheating!" Goten said, pouting as he moved out of the way of a stab.

"Cheating! How childish do you get?! This is the real world kid! You're gonna die!" Tao shouted, charging.

"I don't really wanna die though, so I'm going to knock you out" Goten said calmly.

"You little brat!" Tao shouted, charging. Goten reach up and caught the knife between two fingers, where he held it. Tao struggled for a moment, trying to free it, but Goten twisted his fingers and broke the blade off. Tao backed up, trying to get some space as his other hand dropped off the reveal the barrel of a gun. "I'm going to kill you!" Tao shouted.

"Super Dodon Ray!" The ki blast that came out of the barrel went straight towards Goten who didn't look like he was going to dodge. Everyone was shouting for him to get out of the way, but Goten just held up a hand. The explosion from the blast was huge and took several very tense minutes to clear up to see Goten standing there calmly, just as right as rain, looking like he didn't have a scratch, though his clothes might have been a bit torn.

"That was cool!" Goten exclaimed. "Wanna see mine?" He asked before getting into a very familiar positon with his hands close together and close to his body.

"KaaaaaaMeeeeeeHaaaaaaMeeeeee ... "

"No, I don't believe it! How did you do that?!" Tao asked angrily, "My ray was flawless!"

"Is he really gonna do it Goku?" Krillen asked, nervous. If the kid could do a real Kamehameha, he had to be really strong. Goku kept silent.

"Don't kill him by accident Goten!" Trunks shouted, causing Goten to blink. Krillen noticed the power in the boy's hands reduce.

"HAAAAA!" Goten extended his hands forward, shooting forward the blue blast.

"You stupid brat!" Tao shouted as he was enveloped in the blue light. When the explosion cleared, a relatively mangled Tao was laying on the ground out of the ring. Immediately, medics poured into the ring to look over both of them.

"Because of Tao's use of weaponry, he is disqualified, making Son Goten our winner! Next up, Miss Anonymous and Son Goku! Please enter the ring!" Goten walked out past his two parents, seeing Chichi glare at his dad he started giggling. Trunks joined in once he realized what Goten was laughing about and the two of them eventually ended up rolling on the ground laughing.

The match between the two was not very dramatic, but they did end up being the first ever pair of fighters to come on as enemies and walk off betrothed. They would probably be the last ones as well.

"Up next, Krillen and Junior!" The announcer said. Trunks and Goten looked over to see Krillen and Goku talking for a minute before Krillen went out to fight.

"Yeah, go Mr. Piccolo!" Goten cheered.

"Well, I'm not going to cheer for Krillen, it's obvious that he's going to lose and I don't cheer for losers" Trunks said, crossing his arms.

"But someone's gotta cheer for Krillen" Goten said, his cheers dying down.

"I know! How about you cheer for Krillen and I'll cheer for Piccolo!" Trunks said. Goten nodded.

"Yeah! You're a genius, Trunks! Go Krillen!"

"Go Piccolo!" Trunks shouted. Piccolo looked over in their direction and made an odd face before returning his attention to his opponent. The rest of their friends were too far away to hear what they were saying over the roars of the crowd. Krillen and Piccolo stood in the center of the ring, staring at each other.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked, smirking.

"Naturally" Krillen responded.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

"Are you going to attack?" Piccolo taunted. Krillen glared back, shifting his feet to take up his fighting stance.

"Man, he's powerful" Tien commented as Piccolo slowly released his hold over his ki. Krillen held his arms up before tucking his elbows in, focusing his ki.

"Hey, I think Krillen has a new technique" Goku commented lightly. Krillen extended his hands out shouting as he shot ki blasts at Piccolo.

"That's it?" He asked, taking to the air. Krillen changed the ki blasts direction to follow him, forcing Piccolo to turn and shoot the ki down with his eyes. Smirking, he didn't notice Krillen jumping up behind him until there was a fist in his face. Piccolo spun himself around and stayed floating in the air while Krillen landed lightly back on the ground.

"Heh, you're not as pathetic as I thought" Piccolo commented lightly, rubbing his cheek and smirking. He suddenly dived towards Krillen, landing on the ground in front of him and taking up his stance. Krillen charged, but Piccolo dodged it and the two quickly engaged in a short battle of punching and blocking. As they reached the edge of the arena, Piccolo took to the air once again and Krillen jumped up to follow him. However, Piccolo had a huge advantage in the air because he could control his motion whereas Krillen was subject to the laws of gravity. Piccolo round-housed Krillen back towards the ground, just out of the ring. However, at the last second, Krillen extended his ki to catch himself, flying before he hit the ground. Goku cheered, it was the first time he had ever seen Krillen fly. Goten and Trunks, though, looked to each other in confusion. Any martial artist worth their salt could fly as far as they knew. Except for Chichi, but she was a special case.

Krillen smirked as he righted himself, rubbing his cheek and chuckling. He floated back into the ring, smiling at the cheers and compliments coming from his friends. Piccolo floated back down to the ground.

"I must admit, you surprised me, your moves and techniques are adequate for such a limited mind. Forgive my bias, it seems I can afford to show you a little of my real power" Piccolo said, widening his stance a little.

"Pft, yeah right" Krillen said, but he could hear Goku shouting from off the edge of the ring to be careful.

"Hey Goten, what do you think Piccolo's power level is right now?" Trunks asked absently. Goten shrugged.

"I dunno, 400?" He said.

"Really? I thought it was about 350" Trunks said. Goten focused for a moment before nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds closer"

"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked, standing near them.

"power levels" Trunks replied, picking up a rock and starting to draw on the ground with it.

"I understand being able to sense how strong someone is, but how are you guys putting numbers on it?" Goku asked. Trunks shrugged, thinking over his response for a minute.

"Don't tell my mom about this since she hasn't invented them yet, but in our time there's something called a scouter which can read the power levels of someone. We're just getting our numbers from that" Trunks partially lied. He knew that spilling the beans about it being alien technology was probably very bad. After all, Goku still had no idea that he was an alien.

"Oh yeah? And what's my power level?" Goku asked excitedly. Trunks focused for a moment.

"Around 400 I think" Trunks said, "You're a little stronger than Piccolo right now, but not by a ton"

"Is 50 a big difference?" Goku asked curiously. Goten and Trunks shook their head.

"No, 50 means that Piccolo can still beat you" Goten said.

"You're practically the same" Trunks clarified.

"Well, what's Krillen's power level?" Goku asked, looking at his friend in worry. Goten and Trunks looked at each other for a moment before Trunks responded,

"A little less than 200" Goku blinked.

"Oh" He said, looking out towards Krillen.

"Don't worry, Mr. Piccolo won't hurt him" Goten assured. Goku nodded, knowing that if Piccolo killed Krillen he would be disqualified, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"So what are your power levels then?" Tien asked, standing next to Goku. Trunks and Goten looked at each other, not sure of what to say. The truth was that they didn't know, scouters tended to break when they powered up. Goku had once said that they were each much stronger than Frieza in their base form, who had a power level around 3 million, and they had held their own against Broly (somewhat) who had a power level of about 1,400,000,000 according to King Kai. They were actually probably about 500,000,000 in their base forms, and about 1,000,000,000 as Super Saiyans. But they couldn't say this out loud, so Trunks shrugged in response to Tien's question.

"I'm about 270, and Trunks is about 300 right now" Goten responded, naming the power levels that they were currently at since they were suppressing their strength.

"I suggest you withdraw" Piccolo said to Krillen.

"I will not!" Krillen insisted. Piccolo started laughing at his stubbornness. "Stop laughing!" Krillen yelled, charging at the green man and throwing punches. Piccolo dodged or blocked all of them, his cape distracting Krillen and hiding his movements.

"Where's that real power you promised?!" Krillen boasted. Piccolo smirked as he jumped over Krillen to land on the far side of the ring.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, but rest assured, I won't kill you" Piccolo said. As the wind started to pick up, Piccolo extended his arm beyond its natural length to grab onto Krillen's leg, pulling him towards him. He used his other hand to throw a devastating punch at Krillen, hoping to knock him out of the ring. Unfortunately, Krillen recovered quickly enough to turn around in mid-air and fly back at Piccolo, throwing a punch. Piccolo ducked under it and kicked Krillen into the air. Piccolo then lept after him, but Krillen spun around to reveal to the watching crowd a blue light in his hands.

"HAAAA!" Krillen shouted, shooting the kamehameha straight at Piccolo at point blank range. However, it was an afterimage.

"Behind you Krillen!" Goku shouted, but it was too late. Piccolo brought down both of his hands on Krillen, knocking him straight into the ring, cracking one of the tiles.

"How disappointing, I didn't want to kill you" Piccolo said, looking down at the unmoving Krillen, "Not before breaking every bone in your body" Slowly, Krillen's hand drew in to lift himself up, shocking Piccolo who could have sworn that he had killed him. Krillen stood up, but ended up falling back on his butt in exhaustion.

"I'm done" Krillen groaned, sitting on the ground, trying to keep himself awake.

"Junior wins!" The announcer shouted. Goku ran out into the ring to help Krillen up,

"Wow, you did really well Krillen, you've improved a lot!" Goku complimented, making Krillen blush from embarrassment.

"Yeah, the only thing missing was a win" Krillen responded as Goku helped him up and out of the ring.

"Wow! What a great match!" The announcer shouted as a few monks fixed up the tile Krillen had broken, "but it's time to move on to our next set of fighters! The young child Trunks Briefs versus the middle-aged Hero! Come on up!" Hero walked past Trunks, smiling nervously at him while Trunks frowned. The guy's energy was familiar. It was similar to Piccolo's, but also to someone else. And the energy was definitely that of a martial artist, so why was the man pretending to not be one?

"Man, after what I saw in the preliminaries, I think Trunks is going to have to struggle to stay awake fighting this guy" Krillen chuckled, wincing. Trunks looked at Krillen silently, but didn't respond as he walked out to the ring. It was clear Krillen couldn't sense energy very well, or else he'd know the guy was a fighter.

"I am very honored to fight you" He said, bowing. Despite his tone, the words echoed in Trunks' head. They sounded almost exactly like what Shin had said to Goku when they had first met. That's it! His energy felt similar to the Kai's! And also Dende's! Trunks knew that there had been an old man named Kami up at the lookout before Dende, though he never knew him personally, was this guy that guy? But Kami was a Namekian! He was clearly in disguise, so Trunks knew he shouldn't shout out his revelations. Why was he in disguise though? Was he trying to play a prank on someone? Trunks wanted to help!

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Trunks said absently. "You had better take me seriously, though, because I'm going to take you seriously" Trunks said, getting into a fighting stance. Hero paused for a moment before smiling.

"I always take my opponents seriously" He said, before standing up on one leg with his arms in awkward positions. It might look like a stance if you had never studied martial arts before. Trunks growled.

"Fine, be like that, but don't come crying to me when I kick you to the lookout and back" Trunks said. Hero's eyes widened. It was a reference that nobody would get unless they knew about the lookout, and even then they might think it was just an expression. However, Goku's eyes widened as he realized why Hero's energy had felt strange, Trunks' comment had given him the hint he needed to realize who Hero was. Hero lowered his stance into one far less ridiculous looking.

"I see" He said quietly, "Are you sure you won't surrender?" He asked. Trunks just smirked at him.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted. Hero bent down and sped forward, vanishing from people's eyes. Trunks blocked the punch thrown at him and continued to dodge around the other ones that came his way. After a few minutes, the man pulled away.

"Very good. You've got excellent stance, your keep your weight forward, and you're very light on your feet" The man complimented. "And your ability to sense must be very good for you to be able to identify me. Especially since I don't think we've ever met and I'm not exactly from around here" Trunks smirked, but as much as he liked to kick butt, he knew the old man wouldn't be very fun to fight. He wanted to fight Goten! But the fastest way to defeat this guy without revealing himself wouldn't be to attack, no, it would be to speak. Trunks moved closer to the guy carefully so that what he was saying couldn't be heard by anyone over the roar of the crowd.

"I know," Trunks said rather quietly, "I'm not exactly from around here either. In fact, my father is from Planet Vegeta" Hero froze up for a moment before he kept on moving.

"Fascinating, is that so?" He asked nervously. Trunks nodded.

"Yup, my dad is actually a really powerful Saiyan," Trunks added, "And he says I'm much stronger than he was at my age. So it's probably better if you surrender than if you fight. I don't want to hurt you" Hero sighed and nodded.

"If you are telling the truth, then you are probably much more powerful than me, and I'm inclined to believe you from how you fought earlier. Good luck with Piccolo kid" He said, before turning and hopping off the edge of the arena.

"Well folks, it seems we have a winner! Trunks Briefs moves on to the semi-finals!" The announcer called out as Trunks walked off stage and the cleaners came on to see if any tiles were broken. "With that, our four semi-finalists are Goten, Goku, Junior, and Trunks!" Goten looked around to see Mr. Piccolo leaning against the wall like he always did and Goku and Chichi were talking. She was wiping his brow, when Goku removed her hands from his face, smiling at her. Goten smiled as he watched them, it was fun to see how his parent's got together. There was a lot less yelling than with Videl and Gohan, at least.

"It is now time for the semi-finals to begin! The first match is Son Goten versus Son Goku! I'm not quite sure how they're related folks, but it's pretty obvious that they are! Lets see how they do fighting against family!" The announcer shouted as Goku and Goten got into the ring, "Begin!"

Goten bowed before taking up a stance. He knew he was much better than his dad at this time, but he was also raised on stories of how powerful Goku was and to never underestimate him.

"Sorry Dad" Goten said, "But I really wanna fight Trunks. If we hadn't time-traveled, you would have won this tournament, but as it is, either Trunks or I are gonna win" Goku shook his head.

"That's a bit arrogant, don't you think?" Goku asked, "I mean, you already told me about your power levels and all that" Goten shook his head.

"I lied about our power levels, that was our level when we were suppressing our ki as much as we could. I'm coming, so get ready" Goten said, before he vanished. His sheer speed caught Goku off guard, but he just barely managed to raise his arm up to block when Goten re-appeared, punching him. Goku quickly tried to block or dodge all the hits, but he was being knocked back quickly. Goku was being pushed back, and fast. He had to think of something quick!

"Time out!" He called, just as he reached the edge of the ring. Goten paused in his assault and pulled back, cocking his head to the side. "Wow, you're really fast," Goku said, panting, "Hold on a second while I take off my weights" Goku then proceeded to remove his shirt, dropping it with a large thud on the ground. Goten looked curiously.

"Wow, you really are weak, aren't you?" Goten asked, poking at the discarded shirt, "I mean, you almost never wear weights at home, but King Kai says that when you're training at his place you wear 40 tons" Goku looked at the kid in shock. 40 tons? Was that even physically possible? He would be crushed! Goku's shock over the 40 tons comment overshadowed the name 'King Kai', which he figured just must be his next teacher. Trunks hit his head as Hero's mouth dropped open in confusion and shock at hearing the name 'King Kai' come from the kid. Goten also clearly had Piccolo's attention now. Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien, though, weren't able to hear what was being said, and so did not hear the large shock. They were more focused on the visible one of the weights on the ground.

Goku blurred into action, but Goten was still able to block every hit and attack easily, as he quickly turned the tide of the battle, throwing his own punches back. Goku suddenly jumped up over Goten's head and to the far side of the arena, turning around with a blue light in his hands and smiling.

"KaaaaMeeeee..." Goten smirked as he positioned his hands to counteract his father's kamehameha.

"KaaaaMeeeee..."

"HaaaaMeeeee..."

"HaaaaMeeeee..."

"HAAAA!"

"HAAAA!" The two beams of blue light shot towards each other, Goku pushed a lot of energy into his, but he also didn't put too much in. He didn't want to hurt Goten by accident. However, Goten was carefully adjusting his kamehameha to be just a little stronger than Goku's. Goten's attack pushed Goku's back, forcing him to put more and ore energy into it to keep from being blasted back. Goten poured more energy into his own attack to match Goku, and his ended up breaking apart Goku's kamehameha, forcing Goku back to the edge of the arena. Goten ran up to the winded Goku and threw a harsh punch, forcing Goku over the edge. Goku fell back, but expanded his ki to float a little ways above the ground. However, Goten had anticipated this. He floated over Goku and did a front flip, bringing his leg down on Goku and pushing him straight onto the ground, before he floated back onto the ring.

"And in a shocking turn of events, Goten has defeated Goku!" The announcer shouted, "Goten goes on to the finals!" Goku stood up looking shocked before he finally smiled.

"Good job Goten, make sure you kick Piccolo's butt for me, alright?" Goku said, patting Goten on the back. Goten nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, Trunks'll beat him" Goten said, gesturing towards Trunks who was now standing up and stretching. Goku nodded,

"I hope so" He said.

"Can our next fighters come on up? Trunks and Junior!" The announcer called out as Trunks and Piccolo walked out into the ring. Trunks smirked,

"So how well did you follow that last fight?" Trunks asked. He knew that Piccolo wasn't the bravest person. He tended to avoid fights he didn't stand a chance in unless he really had to fight in them, very different from Goku who sought opponents he couldn't beat. Maybe Trunks could psyche him out, though he doubted it considering his age and how little Piccolo knew about him. Piccolo grunted, though Trunks could see him eyeing Goten.

"You know, Goten and I spar all the time" Trunks said offhandedly, getting Piccolo's attention, "last time we seriously fought, I won" He said, taking a stance. He saw Piccolo start at the recognition of the stance. Trunks smirked, he had purposefully used the martial arts stance of the Piccolo of his time. Piccolo was now successfully psyched out. Trunks would have patted himself on the back if he could, it was really hard to freak out Piccolo in his time. Making him angry was easy enough, but to actually scare him, well, Trunks thinks that last time he saw it was when Goten was trying to wake up Majin Buu.

"Begin!"

Piccolo took the same stance as Trunks, but Trunks was not going to play around with Piccolo like Goten did with his dad. Trunks didn't care enough to do so, especially not since he could fight Goten in the next round! Trunks charged as fast as he could, completely vanishing from sight only to re-appear behind Piccolo. With a chop to the neck, Piccolo was down. The crowd was quiet for a few minutes as they digested what had happened. The announcer slowly counted, shouting when he reached 10,

"My god! Trunks has defeated Piccolo by knockout! Trunks proceeds to the finals to fight Goten!" The announcer shouted in surprise. Trunks calmly walked off the ring to where Goku and the others were staring at him in shock.

"My-my god!" Krillen stuttered, looking at the unconscious Piccolo being pulled off the ring and towards the medics.

"That was amazing!" Goku said, still in shock. Yamcha quickly moved out of the way of Trunks as he walked past, Tien was staring in amazement.

"Wow kid, you're really good!" Chichi said, making Trunks smirk at Goten who pouted.

"Just you wait Trunks, I'm gonna beat you in the finals!" He said, Trunks' smugness did not diminish as he looked over at Goten and stuck out his tongue.

"Alright folks, hold on to your hats because when we come back in 10 minutes, we will doubtless be witness to the most spectacular, unprecedented fight in history between Trunks Briefs and Son Goten!"

"Wow, I can't believe you defeated him so easily!" Goku commented, shaking his head in wonder.

"I don't get it Goku, why was that guy after you, anyway?" Krillen asked. Goku frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well, that was King Piccolo" He said.

"What?!" Tien gaped, he thought that Junior had something to do with Piccolo, but he hadn't suspected.

"I thought you killed him years ago and saved the world!" Chichi exclaimed.

"I did, but he spit out an egg at the last moment. According to Kami, Piccolo's entire essence was put into that egg, which Junior hatched from" Goku explained, "though he seems to be much stronger than his father"

"Dad killed Mr. Piccolo?" Goten asked, looking up at them all. Their attention was suddenly diverted as Chichi froze.

"Dad?" She asked hollowly, turning to look at Goku. Sensing the oncoming danger, Goku held his hands up placatingly.

"He's my son from the future, he time-traveled here by accident" Goku said nervously. Chichi looked very flustered as she looked back and forth between Goku and Goten.

"Are you okay mom?" Goten asked.

"Mom?" She echoed, turning white as the gears turned in her head. She was now engaged to Goku. This was Goku's son from the future. Therefore, he was her son from the future. She fell back against the wall behind her, feeling rather faint.

"Mom?!" Goku asked, echoing the feelings of the friends around him. Krillen scratched his head.

"Well, you know, he does have to have a mom and since you and Chichi are getting married, it makes sense" He said. Goku was still gaping.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked, walking towards his mom.

"Just give her a moment, doofus" Trunks said, walking towards them as well.

"I'm going to have a son" Chichi said faintly. Goten scratched his head.

"Actually, you're going to have two sons. Can't forget about big brother Gohan!" Goten said cheerfully. Chichi gaped as Goku started coughing and laughing.

"you damn brats" A rough voice interrupted their fun. Piccolo stood there, shaking in anger, clearly having woken up.

"Oh please, don't even try" Trunks said, "You're not that scary, and you're really weak right now" Piccolo's retort was cut off by the announcer.

"The final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament begins now! Can Trunks and Goten please step up to the ring?" The announcer called out. Goten smiled broadly as he walked out, Trunks smirked as he shoved past Piccolo. He never got to be so rude to Piccolo at home, he was going to take advantage of it. And besides, Piccolo deserved it for his hellish training programs. He really was the babysitter from hell! Trunks smiled, Piccolo hated being called a babysitter. Score one for Trunks!

"These two boys both came out of nowhere, decimating all of their competition despite their age! Even little Goten, who defeated the previous champion Tien Shinhan in the preliminaries! I'm sure we're in for an exciting fight! Now, let the match begin!" The announcer jumped back off the ring, after seeing what the boys had done already he knew better than to stay in there.

"You're tall" Goten commented. Trunks face-faulted,

"Why are you saying something like that right now?!" Trunks yelled. Goten shrugged.

"Well, I just noticed it. I mean, I was thinking about our dads and your dad is a lot shorter than my dad, but you're taller than me" Goten explained. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I take after my mom's side of the family then" he responded, "Now, are you gonna fight or are you going to stand there talking about how tall I am?"

"Fight!" Goten shouted excitedly. Suddenly, they both vanished, only to reappear in the middle of the ring, each with one arm extended in a punch and the other hand catching the other's punch. Trunks shoved Goten back, using his height to his advantage, they began a dangerous dance of punches and blocks. The audience was flabbergasted at the sheer speed of the two, and now that they weren't bothering to suppress their power, those sensitive to ki energy were amazed that two people that powerful could possibly be that young.

"My god, how much power do they have?" Goku asked in shock. Piccolo was leaning against the wall, also watching in shock. He never stood a chance. Nobody here did. Slowly, the fight moved upwards as both boys began to fly. The audience was watching in shock at the speed of the fighters as they both kept moving back and forth. After a moment, they came back to the ground, launching themselves at each other. However, at the last second, Trunks employed the afterimage technique, causing Goten to go through him and lose his balance. Trunks took advantage of this moment by appearing behind Goten and kicking him harshly out of the ring. Goten spun around in mid-air and stopped his fall, floating in place. He quickly dropped onto the edge of the ring and pushed off to take advantage of Trunks imbalance from the kick, headbutting him out of the ring and into the air as well.

Trunks flew upwards and Goten quickly performed a full nelson on him, hoping to stop his movements. Trunks broke free though and spun around, elbowing Goten in the face. The pain dazed Goten for a second, which was all Trunks needed to deliver a merciless kick to send Goten careening at a high speed back towards the ground. Trunks, though, knew that they were too far away from the ground. Goten wouldn't hit it, so he dove after him, hoping to deliver another hit. Goten recovered quickly and dodged out of the way, making Trunks chase after him. Spinning on his heel, Goten delivered a punch to the closely following Trunks, who then responded with a punch of his own.

It turned once more into a slugfest, with each boy using more and more power. They each wanted to be faster, stronger, more powerful, and kept drawing at more and more energy until Goten's hair start flashing gold. Trunks' eyes widened when he saw his best friend's eyes turn turquoise and he barely blocked the next hit. Trunks quickly followed, powering up to a Super Saiyan. The met at the middle once more, each grabbing the other's hands as they became involved in a match of pure strength.

"Um, why are they blond?" Krillen asked since the boys had paused long enough to be visible. He got no reply.

The very ground beneath the boys was groaning as the tiles shattered and pieces started flying about. The crowd started screaming and several people began to leave. After a moment, the two broke apart and pulled back, each shooting a weak ki blast at the other. The two blasts met in the middle, canceling each other out as the two boys ran in behind the blasts to start fighting once more.

"I've never felt power like this..." Hero said quietly, watching in shock. Goku turned to him with his eyes wide,

"This is amazing!" Goku exclaimed, "their power is enormous!" Krillen was watching with his mouth hanging open.

"Guys, I don't think we ever stood a chance" He said weakly. Yamcha and Tien only nodded, trying to keep up with the speed of the fight. Chichi grimly smiled before shocking the group when she shouted,

"Yeah! Go get him Goten!" She cheered. Piccolo was absolutely beside himself, he could never take over the world if these two boys were on it. They were far stronger than anything he had ever even heard of!

"Geronimo!" A voice called out, before there was a crash behind the group of fighters. They turned around to see two guys on the floor and a second Piccolo floating to the ground. Goku gulped as he took up a fighting stance. This second Piccolo was far stronger than Junior!

"Get off me Kakkarot before I kill you!" a rough voice growled out. The guy on top of the pile of people stood up, shocking the fighters around him. It was Goku! Well, he was older looking and had a lot more muscle, broader shoulders, maybe even a line or two on his face, but it was him! The second guy to stand up, however, they didn't recognize. He was shorter than Goku with tall spiky hair and wore a black body suit as opposed to a gi like Goku.

"Heh, Sorry Vegeta. Hey! It's a younger me!" Adult Goku said, looking at himself, "Hows it going?" The teen Goku blinked but smiled as he shook the adult Goku's hand.

"Pretty good actually, how about yourself?" The teen Goku asked. Adult Goku laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, actually-"

"We're here for the brats" Vegeta interrupted. Teen Goku smiled lightly as he gestured behind him to where Trunks and Goten were decimating the ring and scaring the crowd away in screaming droves.

"Can I ask what happened?" Teen Goku asked.

"No, you may not!" Vegeta snapped, causing Piccolo to sigh.

"The two kids were exploring the lookout when they found the Room of Time and, being the trouble-making brats that they are, they couldn't help but to activate it. Goku, you should probably stop them before they destroy the place too much" Piccolo said. Adult Goku nodded, but didn't move too quickly.

"Look at them go Piccolo! I haven't seen them fight like that in ages!" Goku said, whistling.

"What do you do, sleep through it? They fight like that every time they get together" Vegeta growled. Goku waved it off.

"Look at their smiles, they look like their having a lot of fun!" Goku said, smiling broadly at the two kids. The teen Goku looked back up at the kids with a new light and smiled lightly when he saw the broad smile on their faces.

"Yeah, let them fight it out before we take them home" Vegeta said, smirking. Piccolo nearly rolled his eyes.

"You only want it to continue so you can live vicariously through Trunks" He drawled. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"What was that Namekian?!" He asked, stomping towards Piccolo. Piccolo wisely kept quiet, instead choosing to stare down the angry prince. Junior Piccolo watch his older self in interest, it was clear he was a lot more powerful, but how much? And why was he acting so chummy with Goku?

"KaaaaaMeeeeeHaaaaaaMeeeeee..." A loud voice echoed. The group looked up to see Super Saiyan Goten flying in the air with his hands glowing a bright blue.

"Gaaaaaaarlic..." Super Saiyan Trunks was standing on the ground, legs spread out evenly and his hands glowing fuschia.

"Uh oh" the adult Goku commented before vanishing.

"HAAAAA!"

"GUN!" There was a loud shout before the two blasts exploded in the middle, clearly hitting something. When the smoke cleared, Goku was floating in the middle with his hands extended out in either direction, blocking the two blasts.

"Dad?" Goten asked. Suddenly, Trunks turned pale as he turned and saw his dad standing on the ground.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't interfere in a fight" The announcer said, carefully climbing towards them. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry, but I need to get these two boys home. They're not supposed to be here" Goku said, shocking the announcer, who kept looking between the adult Goku and the teen one. Trunks saw Vegeta point to the ground in front of him and Trunks gulped as he flew down, careful not to touch the ground. If he waited until after Goten did, then he could later say that he won again. Sure enough, Goten hopped onto the ground without a second thought as he followed his Dad out of the ring with his head hung low. Trunks smirked and landed, but that smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he saw the narrowed eyes of his father. He gulped, he was definitely going to be stuck in 300 or 400 times gravity when he got home.

Piccolo was studying the teen Goku before he commented off-handedly,

"Wow, I forgot how weak you used to be Goku" he said. The teen Goku looked at Piccolo and tilted his head before smiling at him.

"Hi! You must be the good Piccolo I've heard about from the kids," teen Goku said, startling Piccolo.

"Er, 'good Piccolo'?" He questioned. Goku nodded and held out his hand firmly.

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you!" Piccolo hesitated for a moment before shaking Goku's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I suppose" He said.

"Heartwarming. Are we going home, or what?" Vegeta snidely commented. Piccolo rolled his eyes and held one of his hands out, where a black vortex opened up in the air.

"Alright boys, time to go home" Goku said lightly, stepping into the vortex ahead of the kids to make sure they didn't run off once through.

"Awwww..." Goten groaned. Trunks rolled his eyes but paused as he walked past the teenage Goku to wave goodbye. Goten put one leg into the vortex before turning around, just barely remembering his manners.

"Goodbye everyone!" Goten called out, waving at them.

"Just go, Doofus!" Trunks said, pushing Goten through the portal and following close behind. Vegeta grunted and jumped through. Just as Piccolo was about to jump through, however, a voice spoke up.

"Piccolo, why was my son's fighting style more similar to Chichi's than mine?" Piccolo turned to see the teenage Goku looking at him sadly. Piccolo shook his head,

"You already know the answer to that, Goku" And he did. Piccolo could see it in his eyes. He knew he would come back, he had just seen his future self, after all, but the knowledge that he would be dead for so long as to miss most of his son's life was saddening to the man who always tried to do good. Piccolo sighed, he really had gotten soft over the years.

"Comfort yourself with knowing it was for a good cause" Piccolo said, before jumping through the portal. The black hole quickly closed up behind him, leaving the group of fighters standing there with mixed emotions. Krillen was really confused.

"Hey, why did the short angry guy call Goku 'Carrot'? And since when could Piccolo control the Room of Time, I thought only Kami could do that? How the hell did the kid's hair turn blond? How the fuck did Goku get strong enough to stop those two monsters? Who even was the short angry guy?!" Poor Krillen, the local expert at identifying when things got freaky, would remain horribly confused for years to come. Tien was wondering if someone had drugged him. Yamcha was stuck staring after the short angry guy, Vegeta, his mind recalled. He had noticed the similarities between Trunks and the man, was he his father? Why? How? Deep down, he could feel his heart breaking. Piccolo junior wasn't pouting. Goku, not being one to let things get him down for long, smiled at Chichi and said cheerily,

"Hey, I think we have a wedding to plan!" Trunks and Goten went back home, quite happy with their little trip besides the punishments they were forced to endure. Not being able to see each other for a whole week! How unfair could you get!? But I digress, they made it home, safe and sound, with the majority of their secrets intact. They may have revealed some of their power, but at least they didn't reveal the true implications of that power by blowing up the planet. They may have revealed their parents, but at least they didn't reveal that they were half-alien (to anyone except Kami, who didn't count). And last but not least, they may have time-traveled and had some fun, but at least they didn't do any real harm to that time-line.

Right?

King Kai furrowed his eyebrows as he searched for the high power he had sensed. It had only lasted for a few minutes, but that was enough for the Kai to track it through his section of universe to a small blue planet called Earth. It held a rather special place in King Kai's heart, since it had produced one of his prize fighters; Olibu. Not only that, but it was the current holding place of the terrifying Majin Buu. King Kai's eyes widened, had that power been Buu? He had to speak with the Grand Kai right away!

On the far side of the Galaxy, a blue-skinned alien with red hair gaped at the sudden power levels he had detected from the far boondocks of the galaxy. The power level was somewhere around a billion! Making a split second decision, the man stood up and walked towards office. The power level had been too short-lived and too far away for the man to track it any further than the quadrant it had been in, but he was sure that Lord Frieza would want to know about it's existence.

In a cave on earth, but still quite far from the team of do-gooders, an old man with long white hair was hunched over a computer, carefully calculating the data he had received. Oh yes, with the DNA he had gotten from the two boys at the tournament and the records of their power, there was no way Goku would survive. Dr. Gero would kill the damn man if he had to drag the entire earth down to hell to do it.

Please Review! Oh, I've also got no idea for when I'll update this because I originally meant for it to be a one-shot, but then I decided I would leave it open to continue if I wanted.


End file.
